Blood rose
by Sheiala
Summary: A young Shang apprentice is chosen to train with the pages, to keep the peace, but Michelle is not what you expected her to be.
1. prologue

At first I have a lot of things that I will say before I start this Fan Fiction, my English is not that good, and normally I speak Danish, so I will try my best with the English, but I'm writing without a beta reader so please don't kill me.

Second it's really a long time since I read Protector of the small Quartet, so there will be things I will have a hard time remembering, in my mind I started this story 4 years ago, and this story I made up over those 4 years, so there will be things from other books and Animes so please don't kill me.

Also this story is told like the one telling the story only knows what there is happening, so no thoughts, so please enjoy the little prologue before the real chapters are coming.

_§__ Blood rose § §__ Blood-rose § §__ Blood rose §_

The eating room was so silent that u could hear a needle fall to the ground if anybody dropped one, every page and squire would normally look at Lord Wyldon waiting for him to tell them that they could eat, but right now all of their eyes was looking at the person half hiding in the shadow of the wall, you couldn't see much of the person, you couldn't even tell if it was a boy or a girl, that was why they all was looking at it, it wasn't normal that there would be another person when they was going to eat.

Lord Wyldon waited a little bit longer before he started to speak: "many of you know of our new alliance with the Shang Warriors, to honour this alliance the Shang Warriors have sent one of the best students to join our training the next 2 years." He made a hand movement and the person from the shadows stepped out in the open.

When the pages saw it, they looked a little shocked cause it wasn't a boy like they would think, it was a high thin girl... with long blond hair and big blue doe eyes, if u just looked at her you would never think that she was a warrior but when you really looked at her, you could see how her eyes was almost like stone, and they where cold so cold, like she could murder a child without even thinking a second time about it, her stand was full of grace like a real Shan Warrior but also looked like she could slip into a fighting stand any moment. Also the scar on her right cheek was pale against her tanned skin, it looked like she was used to being in the sun and train for many hours, not pale like many women would have their skin. Her lips was paler than most other woman, cause of her long time in the sun, and right know they was closed tightly like she wasn't sure if she really should be her. She was simple dressed with black pants there looked like she has been training in them before, and the white shirt there still had marks from the armour it looked like she would normally carry on her arm, was looking like it was made for her, and on her feet was what looked like being soft hunter boots there would make no noise when she was sneaking up behind people to cut their throat.

If you first looked at her for only a short time, she was a pretty girl who would harm no one, but if you really looked at her, you saw a girl who looked like she had no moral problems with killing every single one of them. Lord Wyldon was giving everybody a little bit of time to look at the new girl, before he started his speech again: "This is Michelle Quani, Michelle you can take a seat and then we will start dinner."

The girl made her way to the table where Joren and his friends was sitting, and she didn't see the faces that Nealan and Keladry was making from the other table, like they already knew that there would come nothing good out of sitting there.

The meal started and all started eating also the young Shang apprentice, she was sitting at the table, but she said nothing while the other at the table was talking, it was very clear for all who heard Joren that he was telling Michelle that he didn't like girls who wanted to become warriors, but if she heard him she didn't show it, she didn't even look at him once, just like in her head he didn't exist, also most of the people on that table looked a little scared of her, cause she was clearly older than them, maybe almost as old as Nealan.

Over at Keladrys table there was a lot of talk, Merric was telling all that they really needed to tell her what Joren and his little friends was going to do to girls, and Nealan was agreeing with him. Both of them trying to get in contact with Keladry who was spacing out while half starring at Michelle, with a glint in her eyes like she knew her, but couldn't remember from where: "Keladry! Snap out of it!" Nealan half yelled at her and clapped his hand in front of her face, which earned him a hard look from Lord Wyldon.

But it worked Keladry shook her head, but she was not spacing out anymore, but now she just looked confused: "does any of you have the feeling like you have seen her before?" she asked while she looked with her hazelnut eyes around on the group, but nobody could help her and tell her anything, cause nobody looked like they have ever seen a girl like her before.

When the Dinner was over Michelle was the first person out of there, like she didn't in any way wanted to talk to any of them, her soft boots made no sound while she half run through the corridor to her room, her long blond her and in a ponytail was swinging around her hips while she speeded up, and now she was really running and didn't stop before she reached the door to her room, she found her key but when she wanted to lock herself in, she found out that the door was not locked. She froze in her place, and from a place in her boots she found 2 small daggers, and took fighting position while she slowly opened the door with the front of her foot like she expected somebody to jump her the second she was inside that door.

When she got in there, nobody jumped her, but her cold blue eyes was running around the room and her movement froze when she saw a person hiding in the shadows like she had done earlier in the dining room, you would think that she would look ready to fight or maybe go after the two single-hand swords laying on her bed, but she did not do anything of that kind , instead she relaxed and for the first time in the last week she let out a smile: "you really enjoy testing me don't you? Master Garret?"

"And you enjoy passing every one of them." The voice was clearly male, a little rough like it wasn't used as much as it should or like the person speaking was really tired. The shadow person stepped out in the light of the candles the blond just lit; he looked a lot like her, the same cloth with the only change that he had his armour still on, black arm braces and black braces on his lower legs, and he had a bow on his back. His eyes where blue like hers, but his hair that was like hers, long and in a ponytail was just light brown and not super blond like Michelle's.

"How did it go?" he asked, it should be an easy thing to answer, but Michelle that for the first time showed emotions in her face and eyes while she sat down on her bed: "I'm not sure..."

He looked really confused when he sat down beside her and awkward took her into a half hug even though it really looked like he didn't knew what to do with her when she was in that mood: "what's wrong?"

"She is here."


	2. Chapter 1

The night went on with no problems, and Michelle had a long a nice sleep, but the problem free was not what her day was going to be. She got up from her bed to get ready to dress, she saw the cloth that put on the end of her bed: "Aw come one, I'm here that doesn't fucking mean I have to dress like them." She had a little staring at the cloth a little bit but they refused to go away "this is gonna be a long many months." She signed before taking on the cloth, combed her hair, setting it in a high pony braid, before she braided in some holly to make sure that no one want to try and rip her hair under training.

She made her way down to breakfast being there before anyone else, a servant made her way over to the young teenager: "Breakfast isn't before in 1½ hour young lady." She looked down the whole time.

But instead of being angry like many would that a servant talked to them without asking permission she just smiled, the first smile since she got here: "Thank you, I keep forgetting how lazy the students are here, my name is Michelle Quani, I'm the Shang apprentice that has to go here the next couple of months."

First the servant just looked chocked like nobody ever talked to her like that, but then she quickly bowed, and said something in a mumble, so low that Nobody was able hear what she said and then she almost ran away.

"Great Michelle, just scare away the servant, now you will be known as the girl who scare the servant, lovely, i can already see how my bed is not going to bed made." She mumbled lowly to her self "better go for a run then."

For some reason the young Shang apprentice had no problems finding her way outside, and to find a place to run, she took an short run around on the top of the wall, and after hour she made her way back to the dining room where she waited for the rest of the students, the first student to show up was Joren, she didn't even look at her twice, actually when she looked away from him she looked a little disgusted but what she saw. Joren clearly didn't take the hint and made his way over to the blond girl waiting at the door: "Girls are not supposed to fight, you should go home and be a little servant like you are suppose to."

His normally charming face was in a grimace that wasn't that pretty, and you didn't have to be a learned one to know that he hated her, for being a girl and for not being nobility like him. Michelle facial expression was blank, but in the blue eyes a storm was starting she turned her head to face him, her hands crushed into fists and if stares could kill Joren would be death, for short second it looked like she was losing her temper and she would hit him, but in stead she blinked one time and gave him a short fake smile: "Maybe I'm not suppose to fight, but if people like you are the one to protect the land, I need to fight, cause you my good sir, are better fit to be whore, you got the honour like one. Oh I'm sorry; whores got more honour than you."

Now it was Jorens turn to look like he was going to lose his temper, blue eyes meet and the ice prince and the ice princess stared at each other, and from that moment it clear for the pages that had come to eat breakfast that, even if they didn't knew when the fight was going to come Joren and Michelle would go head to head sometime and it was not going to be pretty.

Zahir, Garvey and Quinden had all gathered on the side of Joren, and if fight broke loose then it did not look good for the Shang apprentice, even if she was older than all of them the where all bigger then her tall and thin appearance, and they where 4 against one, Michelle's cold eyes ripped them self away from the Joren, to slowly look at the new persons. She glided one foot a little back and slowly made herself ready if they should jump her.

But what looked to be a fight was quickly interrupted by Lord Wyldon how opened the door to the dining room and stepped in front of Joren and his friends, not saying anything as couldn't cause nothing had happen and he hadn't heard of what both Michelle and Joren had said to each other, he just pointed at door to the dining room, showing them that if they wanted to get out of this with no trouble they would have to go in and eat. NOW!

The boys made their way into the room and joined the rest of the pages , but Michelle just stood there first just looking after them, then looking at Lord Wyldon, shortly it looked like she was going to defy what was going to be her leader the next couple of months, but then she looked down in a node way showing him that she acknowledged him as her leader, and made her way into the dining room.

She took a food tray and her food and sat down on the last table with no one else on it, but she wasn't alone for long before Keladry, Nealan, Merric and Esmond. When they sat down she didn't even look at them once, she just kept eating her food, but it wasn't long before the silence was broken by Nealan of course who else could it be: "Well you look a lot to old to be a part of the pages."

Michelle looked up one time, completely making sure not to look at Keladry right beside Nealan: "Look at yourself. " was her only answer before she returned to her food.

"We heard that Shang warriors take the final test when they are 18 or 19, then why are did they send you here?" it came from Merric, without thinking that it could maybe be a sore spot for the girl, all of the normal pages send a hard stare to Merric, like they had told him to answer that question.

Michelle stopped with the spoon halfway to her mouth, and then she put it down without eating the food on it, and she send him a hard stare: "what make you think that I know why I'm here, I just follow order, and yes I know that you are fishing after how old I'm maybe you should know the question, and ask the question you want instead of something, and for the real question I'm 18 in 1 month so I'm not old enough for the Shang final test, but I'm ready in other than the age." She kept staring at him with a cold stare until he was almost squirming in his seat and Keladry took over.

"You like familiar are you from Mindelan." She asked that with her head light tilted to the side.

None of them really saw because Michelle was so quick to cover it up, but shortly panic was in her eyes, before they went cold again: "no I'm born into the Shang, I have never seen much other than Shang, and the places we have travelled too to help."

Keladry nodded, but she still not look convinced: "Well if you say so, you just really look like I seen you before."

"It's the blond hair probably; people think that if they have seen one with blond hair, then they have seen all with blond hair." She lightly pulled on her shoulders, like she didn't want to talk about it anymore.

Nealan there had been surprisingly quite under it all just sat and stare at Michelle leaning his head on his hands there were resting on the table, which of course did not go un noticed by the young Shang apprentice: "Would you kindly stop staring at me, it's making me uncomfortable."

That comment made poor Nealan completely read in his head, and the other looked almost shocked when Nealan had no words to tell her of. He just almost blushed, and then looked away.

Esmond took over trying to get some attention away from his friend: "We saw the problems you had with Joren and his group."

Michelle just came with a low laugh, which sounded a little bit scary: "Problems, I'm 4 years older than me, and I have trained more than them, maybe they are bigger than me, but they are slower. The only problem there is, is that man thing not wanting us to fight."

"Man thing?" it came from Keladry.

"Yes lord Wyldon, in Shang they are almost telling us all the time to fight each other, it's the only way the we get stronger, in a real fight." Michelle stopped like she wanted to say more, but she looked a little surprised like she didn't think that she was going to speak to them.

She stood up and looked at them: "We shouldn't talk, we are very much different people. See you at class." And then she left the table, leaving behind some confused pages.

-LINEBREAK THINGY-

Michelle made her way to her first class, Mathematic. When she wanted to head into the room she was stopped by the teacher looking at her with a weird blik: "And why are you here?"

"Hmmm maybe because I'm supposed to be a part of what the pages are doing. That means that I need to take this class to, so if you would kindly move aside so I can take this class?" Michelles voice cold as always.

"language!" the teacher said loud, sounding like he did not enjoy the tone the young girl was spotting "but what i'm saying is that you are just a commoner, so we understand that you can't read or calculate, so it's okay that you don't have these classes."

Michelle just stared... and stared... opened her mount and closed it again, and then she started laughing: "What do you think we learn in Shang? How to beat each other with big logs of wood? We know how to spell, and calculate. We start learning that as soon as we get there! And that from younger age than kids that start here."

Then she made her way into the room leaving behind a very surprised math teacher.

The class ended up with no problems, so did the rest of the classes. And then it was time for the outdoor classes with the real training. When Michelle returned to her room to make herself ready for practice, she took the west with the weights in it and make a grimace: "Danm it heavy" she mumbled lowly for herself, "Gareth should have warned me about this." She slowly shaked her head putting on the danm thing "Why is it that I have an idea about this is not going to end well."

And for that note she was completely right.

-LINEBREAK THINGY-

I know! Long time since I updated! And I know this is just a short chapter! But something will happen! Please don't rage on me, I will update some more very soon!


	3. Chapter 2

I know there will be a couple of mistakes in the chapter around how it was when they were training and like that, but I don't have the books myself so I just write it as I remember it and as it fits into the story

-Blood Rose LineBreaker-

When Michelle came to the fields, she moved in the back so she was standing behind all of the other pages, looking like she was half hiding herself, she also really looked like she didn't feel like being there which was clear by the way she was stepping around nervously.

10 minutes after she got there Lord Wyldon got there to, a dog following him; a lot of trainings wooden staffs was in the barrel beside him, showing Michelle that they would be starting with staff training, she bit the inside of her chin, like she knew something was going to end not so good.

"pair up, and younger with an elder." Lord Wyldon ordered, people teaming up Michelle just looking at them, not sure what to do, or what group she belonged to, she was wearing the west like the older, and she could fight with a staff, but she was sure that she couldn't fight with it like Lord Wyldon wanted her to.

"Quani! What are you doing find a partner!" It came from Lord Wyldon. Michelle feeling the chills running down her spine, that man really was a little bit scary, and she wasn't sure what to say.

Very surprisingly to her rescue came Nealan the boy from this morning: "She probably have no idea what group she belongs to"

Lord Wyldon looked at Michelle: "can you fight with a staff?"

Michelle nodded: "I can fight with it yes, but I'm not sure that I can fight with it the way that you fight with it here." She said the last bit with her face turned down, looking at the ground, grounding her teeth hard, hating to admit that there was something that she wasn't good at.

"You are with the young this time, now pair up." Michelle just nodded looking around to see who she could still pair up with. But before she could look around enough Nealan had already made his way over in front of him showing her that he wanted to pair up with her. She nodded shortly getting a staff from the barrel.

Rest of the staff session went okay, the first amount of time Nealan tried starting a conversation with the quiet Shang apprentice, but she ignored him focusing on getting the new fighting style down, after a short amount of time she thought she finally had it down, but when Lord Wyldon starting setting up the speed of things, she could feel how she started to slip out of order and into what she was used to in Shang, when she got the first hit over her fingers, she was very sure that she could hear her pride shrink a little, other than that he could hear Nealan saying 'I'm sorry' a lot of times, like she was some fair lady. But she was quick to recover and without answering him, she swung the staff in the attack that she was suppose to do, to give some credit to Nealan he did catch the attack but only in the last second. Looking at her like he wasn't sure if she tried to hurt him or something, but when he saw the determent look in her eyes, it was look he understood that she just wanted to do the exercise, and he didn't need to feel sorry for her.

Next up was unarmed fighting something that Michelle was looking forward to, she was a student in Shang, every Shang apprentice loved unarmed fighting, Michelle knew nothing about the teacher before she got to the training area, but when she saw who was there teachers were, she let out a big smile for the first time that day, the teacher were other Shang warriors _'And I thought I would see no intelligent life the next very long time.' _She thought to herself.

When Eda Belle (not sure if that is the right name for the older Shang warrior there trained the pages) saw her, she looked a little surprised: " What are you doing here Flamy, should you be preparing for the text." Michelle made a grimace by the nickname she got back in Shang.

"yeah I would think that to, but I'm here for the next year, for some reason I have no idea about." Michelle said that with a hard voice, many people would prolby think that it was them that Michelle was angry at, but Eda knew her but.

Only saying: "control." Making Michelle fall down a little again, while all that had been going on, all of the pages was half staring at the two female.

The male Shang warrior looked back and forward between the two females: "I think todays lesson shall be to watch a fight between two members of Shang, an apprentice from this generation, and then a warrior from many generations back."

To that comment Michelle was smiling finally something she was good at, fighting in her own way, it came from Eda: "Stop making me older than I'm" making almost every page laugh.

After 5 minutes both of the females had made it into position, the male marking the area they could fight in, Michelle knew that her chances of winning was very small, but she knew that she could give the older Shang a lot of fight, cause she was a very good fighter. The rules was like every other fight in Shang, first to get both the other's shoulders in the ground for 5 second.

"on the count of 3... 1...2...3" the second the 3 was in the air, both of the female moved at the same time, Michelle going aggressive from the start doing a half moon kick aiming for Eda's head, as she excepted Eda blocked it, but the second it was blocked Michelle drew the leg half back aiming for the knee, or should would if Eda hadn't at that second done a counter attack aiming a 2-1* combo after her head, forcing Michelle to go back on defensive, to make sure she didn't get knocked out.

After a few combos from Eda almost forcing Michelle back to the back of the area they should fight in, Michelle knew that she had to get away from the end of the area or else she would lose, she started doing a kick combo, aiming lot of hard and fast kicks against almost every part of Eda's body, this was what she was good at, she would never be the strongest, but her lean body allowed her to do fast kicks with deadly precision, but maybe people called Eda old but you would never be able to see that on her fighting style, she was strong and fast, maybe not as fast as Michelle but she was stronger, and had longer time to practice her style.

But Michelle was pushing Eda toward the other end of the area, Michelle doing a stupid mistake she got to comfortable, Eda doing a very fast movement with her foot, whipping away Michelle's feet away from under her, but the same second she lost her footing, all her training took over, making sure that she landed on her right shoulder blade so it wouldn't hurt, and before Eda could hold her down she rolled back over the shoulder and back up in a standing position.

Maybe it takes a little time to read it, but the fight was so fast that it was only 40 second of the fight, both of them being back at where they started, now circling each other, waiting for one of them to do the first move, it was basic to know that the one doing the first attack would be the one plotting itself, making the person very easy to hit.

Sadly Michelle had never been good at the waiting game, so after a very short amount of time, she lost the patient and started a very aggressive combo, with both kicks and punches, Eda blocking them all, even if it was clear that she did struggle a bit keeping up with the younger girl, but then it happen the opening Eda had waited on, she catch Michelle's hand, turning around to use her hips to throw Michelle over it, of course it went so fast that most of the page's couldn't really follow what was going on.

As soon as Michelle's back hit the ground she tried getting up, but Eda was already holding her shoulders down, locking both her arms in lock, the male starting to count down "5-4-3-2." Before the last number was counted down, Michelle finally broke out of the lock, kicking Eda of her, trying to pin her down. The fight turned into a fight on the grounded both of them trying to pin the other down, finally it looked like Michelle had gotten the upper hand pinning Eda down, but then: "Stop! Eda has won!"

First Michelle was shocked, then she looked down and saw it, her foot was 2 cm out of the area, which meant that she lost, but she smiled she had proved that she was almost as strong as an old Shang warrior that was really something good. Both of them got up from the ground, trying to brush of the worst of the dust of their uniform, and when she dusted of her uniform she remembered that she had on the vest with the extra weight, she had totally forgot all about it.

Finally she calmed down from the fight, stopping the adrenaline that was drumming for his ears, almost trying to make her deaf, she would easily admit it she loved fighting, don't misunderstood she didn't love killing, but she loved fighting fight like this proving how good she was, it was something that she lived for, when she was all down to earth she looked at Eda, the older Shang spotting a bruised cheekbone and the way she was walking, it looked like one of her ribs didn't like one of Michelle's kicks. Michelle on the other hand could feel that she was spotting a cut lip, a very bruised eye and a collarbone that was hurting a lot.

"lesson down now, for all of the page's I want you to think about what you just saw, Michelle you still have 2 hours before next lunch, go to the healer and get that face checked." Michelle just nodded and made her way away from the training court, leaving the page's behind, some of them wondering why she was on first name with the Shang warriors.

First she made her way back to room, not going up to the healer, but for some reason Keladry and Nealan made their way after her, first she speeded up a little, trying for them not to catch up to her, but Nealan had longer legs than her, so it didn't take long before he caught up to her, and when he did she really felt that she had no choice but to slowdown so Keladry also caught up to her, the only thought in Michelle's being '_Don't recognise me' _

"you do know that the healer is that other way, Eda said that we should follow you over there healer or else you wouldn't go there." It came from Keladry, sounding like she was trying to catch her breath after following to two long legged persons.

Michelle stopped in her tracks: "Really... she is giving me baby sitters, I'm almost 18 and she think a need babysitters." She shook her head "this is just too much."

"Was you really not going to the healer department with those wounds?" he face palmed "Both you and Keladry are stupid! You really think that you can take on the world! What is there with the world and female warriors!" and then he almost dragged both of the girls to the healer department of the castle.

Michelle this time letting Nealan drag her, mostly cause she didn't know where the healer department was, and then cause she was sure that Nealan wouldn't listen to her even if she did refuse to go there. She hated healers, she really did mostly because she was half on half afraid of the gift, which she had a very good reason to be.

She got dragged out of her thoughts, when Nealan dragged her into the apartment, standing in front of a man, which looked a lot like... Nealan.

"Eda Belle send Michelle up here after their training fight, but Michelle refused to go up her!" he talked like Michelle had done something against her personally.

The man just smiled at her: "so you are the new Shang apprentice here. Your leader Garret I think his name was, said that it wouldn't be long before I saw you up here, and he did warn me that you would not be happy about being here, judging by your expression he was right. If you would sit down so I can exam you."

First Michelle just stared at her like she wasn't sure what to do, then she looked behind over her shoulder at the door thinking if it was possible for her to run, but then both Keladry and Nealan took one of her arms holding her in place and following her over to the chair, making her sit down on it. Even if she was sure that she could get away from them if she tried, but she choice not to do it.

"I can heal your lip, and your eye, and most of your collarbone, but you will have to be careful with it for a little while not to hurt it any more.

Michelle just nodded, Keladry and Nealan still holding her down like they were afraid that she would run away the moment the let go of her, she closed her eyes focusing on nothing like she would when she meditated ignoring the feeling of the healers hands first on her split lip, feeling the gift streaming into her doing what she could not to reject it with her mind.

When all of her wounds was healed she was quickly out of there with a faint: "thank you" to the healer leaving, Keladry and Nealan with his dad, there was looking into the air: "She reminds me of something... but what."

Keladry looked at him: "I feel that to."

What they didn't knew was that what the girl reminded them of was very different for both of them.

-Blood Rose LineBreaker-

*2-1 combo, a 2-1 combo is a combo I picked up from my own karate, which is one of the most basic combos but very effective. It when you stand in a combat pose, u first hit with the hand there is over the leg in the front, dealing 2 very light hits, but very fast, and then the fatal blow with the other hand (not shifting lake) this hit a little slower but very hard.

I hope you all like it : ) other than that is that I'm still looking for a Beta but every time i write to one they never answer me : ( so please be nice.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N Ey People of Fan ! You missed me? I missed me...  
Sooo what new happened in my life, I graduated, yeaaah. Uni next year, I turned in my school laptop, which means that I dont have a laptop to write on only my desktop which dont have word.  
Other than that... hmmm, I have been playing a hell a lot of Video games, but I finally think im ready to start writing again, so there will probaly be coming out some content to all my stories, both Poppyloving, Everybody loves blonds, When a runaway cant run away and blood rose will be getting some love, starting with Blood rose. So there will be something for all of you!  
Other news, Not that much I love all of you! Seeing that little mail that I have gotten a review or one is following me makes me happy! Soooooo, this is getting sobby isnt it, yeah... and now I will start the story!

___§ blood rose § § Blood-rose § § Blood rose §_

Lunch went okay, or as okay as Michelle could have hoped for, why wouldnt they understand that she didnt want to talk to any of them? Why couldn't they just leave her alone, she didn't need this, she just needed to complete this year and then she would be a shang warrior! She needed to finish this year, without any problems, How could this have happen to her? Why did SHE have to be here, Michelle felt it like the world just tried to mess with her as much as it could!

Next up was archery classes, finally something where she wasn't better than everybody else and she wasn't worse than everybody else, Michelle had never been one of the good once with the Tortall shortbow she prefered Sarain longbow it fit better to her height and it wasnt about strenght but how fast she could shot it, but the knights was training with the Tortall shortbow.

Putting back on the dreaded weights after lunch was the worst thing she had done, she hated those weights, she felt so slow having them on, there was no way she could win a fight with this on, she was not a knight! She wasnt going to wear plate on the battle field, why wear armor that could stop a blade when you can just dodge the blade, knights was so stupid. She broke into a half smile looking at herself in the mirror, the smile disapered the same instant, '_No I can't be that person, I'm a ice cube, cold.'_

With that thought she made it down to the training fields on her way down there she bumbed into Nealan, Owen and Keladry, they all tried to talk to her, but she kept staring forward not answering ignoring them, they was only going to keep her down. She mentally took a deep breath and steeped into the training field starting to strech so her muscles was ready and warm for shooting the bow. She could see the page's doing the same, she felt there was 3 groups Joren of Stone Mountain being the loud leader of one them. In her head she smiled, she knew that kind of people they was so karismatic that everybody thought they was the best person in the world, but they was so rotten, but they served there purpose. Then there was Keladry the clear leader of the second group, they all had a heart like gold, they was going to become heros or they was going to die trying, Shang had them as well, they either became some of the strongest Shangs or died at the test. Then last there was the people who was left, like crown prince Roald, who didn't feel they could take a side. Shang had all of them.

A old man stepped into the training ground, ordering them to grab a bow and line up to shot the targets, it was moving targets it wasnt as hard as the hard targets in shang, but it wasnt easy Michelle had to focus, but she hit every target, maybe not as perfect as her shang masters would want her to, but she hit them all keep into check with the speed the older man was setting, '_breath in and draw, breath out and release' _

The training section went well, even if her arms was hurting from the shooting she felt great about herself.

After that all of the pages made their way to the stables, this was the part that the young shang apprentise had feared all day, cause nobody had told her what the pages rules about horses was, she could only hope that she would be aloud to use Shenik.

As she around she looked around there seeing all the pages getting their horses ready, or making it seem like they was working on them, but she could feel many eyes on her, her eyes got colder while she looked at them. Both Keladry and Nealan quickly ducked back to their horses.

___§ blood rose § § Nobodys POV § § Blood rose §_

_Watching the pages get ready, Stefan Groomsman was watching over them from they hay room, his pale eyes gliding over them all, his eyes fell on the blond shang apprentise in the middle, then he jumped down, making his way over to her: "Your horse is over here, its a long time since I saw a wild horse who has been treated with so much respect."_

_a few streaks of warmth came in her eyes: "I belive that you are Stefan Groomsman right? We shang warriors learns about your people the animal whispers, I belive that you... cousin is serving with us?"_

_Stefan nodded: "yes, I heard she became the Shang horse. He is saying that you treated him well since you caught him, and you are using the commands."_

_"Yes" It came proudly from Michelle "We always learned that we are servants like the horse, we are not above it, cause what are we without it. We catch the horse and makes a bond with it, he is my servant just as well as I'm his. So I will be aloud to ride him in the training?"_

_"Yes, just keep treating him well." He said that over his shoulder as he made his way back to the where he was. Everybody would have thought that there was no way there could be any trouble with a bunch of pages and a shang warriors getting their horses ready._

_They was right in that, the problems first came when they was done, the training it self was no problem they had learned the art of lance when they was just younglings, moving from camp to camp there was always the threat of orgres and other immortal creatures, so riding the horse wielding the weapons was one of the most important skills of shang warrior, you can't protect the innocent and the weak if you cant protect yourself and get you strong enough to protect the weak and innocent._

_She noticed that her lance was a lot heavier than the one she normally trained with, but everything about the knights was to heavy. So Michelle didnt think about it, she just kept on with the training, she had to say that she was impressed by how Keladry could handle Peachblossom, Michelle herself wasnt sure that she would be able to handle that beast._

_Before they was all able to get to lunch they had to clean and feed the horses, Faleron of King's Reach started a talk with Keladry asking her for help in mathematics. Keladry just said that he didnt have to ask. It was all normal unto Garvey of Runnerssprings thought he had something to say: "So you don't even have to ask when you want her anymore Faleron" and then hell broke loose, but what nobody expected was what Michelle did before any one has some time to react the blond girls grabbed Garvey in the collar, which would have looked funny if it wasn't for the lightning there was almost stnading out of her eyes: "In shang we have a term called respect, I can see you dont have that here?" and then her clenched fist connected to his kidney and one big fight started._

_First it was Keladrys group vs Joren's but Keladry was smarter than that she managed to get some of her friends out of there and to get Peachblossom to drag out Nealan of the fight._

_Put of course the fight never got that far before Lord Wyldon stopped it. And they was all set to clean all the horses again and Michelle to meet up on Lord Wyldons office as soon as they had eaten dinner. And there was no doubt that he didnt just want a nice talk with the young shang._

___§ blood rose § § Blood-rose § § Blood rose §_

_A/N Yeah im going to stop it here, yeah I know it a short one.  
As always, I'm not english or American so my english isnt the world, soooo be nice, other than that, still looking for a beta reader... Was there other things I had to say, Yeah I hope you are all having a good day!_

_- Sheiala Over And Out_


End file.
